Raja Gombal
by LawLadystein
Summary: EXO (HunHan, KrisTao dan BaekYeol) diundang di acara 'Raja Gombal'. Apakah aksi gombalan mereka akan berhasil membuat para Dewa Cinta jatuh cinta? EXO/B2ST/Super Junior. RnR :D


**Raja Gombal**

.

Cast: EXO K dan M (HunHan, KrisTao/Taoris, BaekYeol)

Super Junior (Kyuhyun)

B2ST (Doojoon, Dongwoon dan Yoseob)

.

Warning!

Aneh, geje, typo, dll.

EXO dan Super Junior punya SMEnt, B2ST punya Cube Entertainment, personilnya punya Tuhan, Orang tua, dirinya sendiri.

Kecuali SeHun is mine…#plaak.*digampar Luhan*… abaikan barisan ini!

**.  
**

Terinspirasi dari Raja Gombal Trans7, tapi gombalan yang ini (yang saya bikin maksudnya) garing-garing semua. Hahaha*ketawa geje*

Genre: Humor(?) dan sedikit Romance (menurutku)

.

Anda tidak suka? Jangan baca!

Yang gak suka tapi maksain pengen baca. Terserah.

Yang suka, silahkan baca.

Yang mau baca … Selamat membaca :D

.

.

"Selamat datang dalam acara Raja Gombaaaal," teriak si _Host_ –Kyuhyun- dengan semangat. "Hari ini _couple_ yang akan diadu menggombal adalah HunHan, Taoris dan BaekYeol. Tepuk tangan untuk merekaaaaa!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara tepuk tangan ikut memeriahkan acara tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kita kenalkan dulu juri-juri kita yang kece-kece ini. Yang pertama adalah juri dengan julukan _King of Gombal_(?), dia adalah Doojoon! Tepuk tangan untuk Doojoon! Yang kedua adalah juri paling _aegyo_, kalau kalian dekat dengannya pun akan terbang bagaikan bidadari ngapung(?), apalagi kalau sudah mendengarkan gombalannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoseob, tepuk tangan untuk Yoseob! Dan yang terakhir adalah Dongwoon juri paling kece. Tepuk tangan untuk Dongwoon."

"Oke! Kita mulai… Bagian pertama adalah 'Bola-bola gombal', jadi setiap Perayu Cinta mengambil salah satu bola plastik yang berisi satu kata kunci untuk menggombal. Baiklah, Perayu Cinta pertama kita adalah Sehun dan Dewa Cintanya adalah Luhan. Tepuk tangan untuk merekaaaa!" teriak si _Host_.

Para penonton histeris akan nama Sehun dan Luhan itu. Terutama HunHan _lovers_. Ditambah penampilan mereka yang bener-bener bikin kita klepek-klepek.

"Baiklah Sehun, pilih bola yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun, si _Host_ paling keren. Ya iyalah orang _Host_ cuma dia sendiri.

Sehun pun mengambil bola berwarna hijau dengan kata kunci 'Mandi'.

"Baiklah Sehun kata kuncinya adalah 'Mandi', apakah anda sudah siap?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia pun menghampiri si Dewa Cinta. (Tadinya sih mau Dewi Cinta, tapi saya baru inget Luhan kan _namja_, haha#plaak)

"Ehem, _hyung_ emangnya mandi itu harus ya?" kata Sehun memulai gombal.

'Eh, kok? Aissh Sehun, kau kan tugasnya gombalin aku, ngapain juga nanya yang gak penting?' batin Luhan. Malang(?) sekali dirimu Luhan.

"Euuum, ya! Mandi itu harus. Kita harus mandi," jawab Luhan.

"Eh? Kalau menurutku sih gak harus." Luhan semakin bingung aja sama Sehun. Sehun ini mau ngegombal atau mau bahas tentang mandi sih? Ah sabar Luhan, mungkin ada rencana dibalik semua ini.

"Eh? Kok engga?"

"Iya, kalau _hyung_ gak mandi dan meskipun bau aku tetep suka kok sama _hyung_…" Sehun ngegombal seenaknya. Luhan yang sebenarnya niatnya ingin nonjok mukanya Sehun, niatnya dibatalkan. 'Sabar Luhan…' batinnya –sedikit- kesal.

Tooooooottt…

Bunyi bel pertanda selesainya Sehun menggombal.

"Sehun, gombalan itu tidak bermutu tahu! Gak tahu cara menggombal dengan baik dan benar apa? Kamu sebenarnya gagal membuat _hyung_mu –Luhan- terpana(?) karena gombalanmu," ucap Yoseob. "Aku akan mencontohkan satu gombalan."

"Euum, kamu tahu gak sih 'Mandi' itu apa?" kata Yoseob mulai merayu Luhan.

"Gak tahu, emangnya apa?"

"MANg DI dalam hatiku cuma ada kamu…"

"Ah, bisa aja deh." Kini pipi Luhan berubah warna.

"Aisssh! _Hyung _Jangan pindah ke lain hati ya? _Hyung_, maaf! Aku kan gak bisa ngegombal," bisik Sehun. Seolah kata-kata Yoseob tadi seperti ingin merebut Luhan dari Sehun. Tidak! Jangan! Sehun tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Luhan.

"Sehun, Luhan silahkan kembali ke tempatmu(?) masing-masing. Beri tepuk tangan untuk HunHan! Pasangan selanjutnya adalah KrisTao. Beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Huwaaaaa Kris dan Tao," teriak salah satu penonton yang pastinya mereka adalah pecinta KrisTao.

"Baik silahkan pilih, mau bola yang mana?"

Kris, tentu saja dia Perayu Cinta. Dan Tao, tentu saja dia yang menjadi Dewa Cinta. Kris mengambil bola berwarna pink dengan kata kunci 'Tangga'.

"Baiklah, kata kuncinya adalah tangga, kau sudah siap untuk merayu, Kris?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kris pun menghampiri Tao.

"Ehhmmm, Tao?"

"Apa Kris-_gege_?"

"Aku lagi nyari-nyari tangga, kamu liat tangga gak?"

"Eh? Buat apa emangnya Kris-_gege_?"

"Buat manjat dari hatiku ke hatimu…"

Tao kini _blushing_. Kris, kau berhasil merayu Tao.

"Emm, Tao?"

"Apa?"

"Apa bedanya kamu sama lebah?"

"Engga tahu, emangnya apa?"

"Kalau lebah menghisap madu. Kalau kamu menghisap hatiku~"

Tao makin _blushing_.

"Euum, Tao?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu tahu gak, ap—"

Belum selesai merayu si Dewa Cintanya itu. Bel pertanda selesai menggombal sudah dibunyikan.

Tooooooottt.

'Isssh, aku kan belum selesai merayu _my honey_, kenapa bel sudah dibunyikan,' kesal Kris.

"Yakk! Kris! Coba gombalin aku dong!" ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba ada di panggung.

"Isssh _hyung_, ngapain kau di sini. Cepat ikut aku….!"

Oke! Kembali ke KrisTao.

"Euuum, Kris sebenernya kamu sudah bagus, tapi kalau kau coba untuk dilebaykan dari rayuanmu tadi, pasti akan lebih bagus," ucap Doojoon. "Aku akan contohkan satu gombalan."

"Tao, tau gak sih kenapa hatiku selalu panas?"

"Engga tau! Emangnya kenapa?"

"Hatiku panas karena terbakar cintamu," rayu Doojoon. Rayuan Doojoon membuat Kris bertindak.

"Yak! Jangan coba gombali _my _Panda!"

"Ini hanya sebuah rayuan Kris. Jadi tenang saja. Lagian suruh siapa Tao imut(?) sekali, bikin aku gemes aja deh," kata Doojoon. Itu membuat Kris semakin panas. Doojoon, jangan lupakan Junhyung! Bagaimana jika dia melihat tayangan ini? Jangan sampai dia membanting TV, hanya gara-gara ini.

Oke, Sekarang giliran BaekYeol.

"Kita panggil, peserta selanjutnya! BaekYeol. Tepuk tangan untuk mereka."

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Huwaaaaa Baekhyun," teriak Penonton. Yaiyalah, mau gak teriak gimana? Habisnya penampilan Baekhyun yang bisa bikin orang terpana. Apalagi dengan tatapan memabukannya itu. Bisa terkena mabuk cinta(?).

Baekhyun mengambil bola berwarna biru, dengan kata kunci 'Lem'.

"Kau sudah siap untuk merayu Chanyeol?"

"Ya! Tentu, aku sudah siap!"

Sambil membawa bunga mawar, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk manis di kursi romantis(?).

"Terimalah bunga mawar ini," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu, _my honey_…"

"Chanyeol, kamu liat lem gak sih?"

"Buat apa emangnya?"

"Buat menempelkan hatiku ke hatimu…"

Kini hati Chanyeol bagai lilin meleleh akibat gombalan Baekhyun, mungkin bisa dibilang gombalan maut dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang berbakat.

"Chanyeol, coba deh senyum."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sumpah, senyumannya bikin penonton klepek-klepek.

"Ih, lucu banget sih dirimu!" kata Baekhyun gombal.

"Chanyeol, tahu gak apa bedanya kam—"

Toooooooottt.

Bel itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan rayuan mautnya pada Chanyeol. Yah karena memang waktu mereka habis.

"Beri tepuk tangan sekali lagi untuk BaekYeol!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Sebenernya rayuanmu sudah bagus, dan kamu memiliki saingan, dia adalah Kris. Kamu harus lebih bagus darinya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah nanti aku kencan dengan Chanyeol?" kata Dongwoon. Dongwoon, sang juri naksir sama Chanyeol. Ah, tidak! Jangan! Nanti Baekhyun bisa bunuh diri jika Chanyeolnya di ambil Dongwoon. Ah, terlalu lebay jika Baekhyun akan bunuh diri.

.

"Baiklah pemirsa, kita beralih ke bagian dua, dibagian dua ini, mereka harus memilih salah satu kotak rahasia yang sudah disediakan. Kita panggil peserta pertama kita, KrisTao… Tepuk tangan untuk mereka!" Suara Kyuhyun sebenarnya hampir habis gara-gara dari tadi teriak-teriak saking semangatnya.

"Silahkan, pilih kotak nomor berapa yang anda inginkan."

"Aku akan pilih nomor 2," ucap Kris.

"Baiklah, kata kuncinya adalah 'Mobil', benda yang dipilih 'Panci' dan latar tempatnya di 'Padang pasir'. Apakah anda sudah siap?"

"Ya, sangat siap," ucap Kris semangat.

Kris dengan penampilannya yang oke, mulai beraksi.

"Tao?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu kan, kalau mobil akan membutuhkan bensin?"

"Ya, benar."

"Dan kamu tahukan, kalau hatiku juga akan membutuhkan hatimu…"

Kris berhasil merayu Tao dengan kata 'Bensin'.

"Tahu gak ini apa?" tanya Kris, sambil menuduhkan benda yang ditanya.

"Itu panci."

"Tahu kan, kalau di mana ada panci si situ ada kompor. Begitu pun sepertiku, di mana pun ada kamu di situ ada aku."

Kris berhasil membuat Tao _blushing_…

"Tao, tahu gak? Padang pasir itu tempatnya onta-onta."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau kita ada di sana, naik onta bareng yuuk! Biar _so sweet_."

"Eh? Boleh juga tuh."

"Tao kam—"

Toooooooooooottt.

"Kris."

"Ya, juri? Bagaimana penampilanku? Rayuanku maut kan?"

"Ehm, begini sebenernya sih bagus-bagus aja," ucap sang juri Doojoon. "Kris, boleh tidak, Tao akan ku bawa pulang(?) nanti? Kau mengijinkan gak?" tanya Doojoon. Doojoon memberikan kedipan mata maut yang membuat Tao terpana.

Dasar juri genit! Doojoon, kau benar-benar naksir Tao ternyata. Hati-hati Kris! Nanti kau kehilangan _your_ 'Panda'.

"Gak! Tao, jangan mau dibawa pulang sama juri genit itu."

"Aku mau-mau aja tuh!" kata Tao yang –mungkin- naksir juga sama Doojoon. Eh? Jangan sampe, jangan sampe. Berbahaya(?)!

Oke, sekarang giliran BaekYeol _couple_.

"Kita panggil peserta selanjutnya … BaekYeol. Tepuk tangan untuk mereka." Tentunya semangat Kyuhyun belum pudar. Ia masih memberikan semangat pada para peserta.

"Baekhyun, kau akan pilih kotak nomor berapa?"

"Euuum, aku pilih kotak nomor 3."

"Baiklah, ini dia… Kata kuncinya adalah 'Topi', benda yang terpilih 'Sendok', dan latar tempatnya sedang ada di 'Prancis'. Siap untuk merayu?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun dengan penampilan yang membuatnya semakin tampan, siap untuk merayu sang Dewa Cinta. Chanyeol tentunya.

"Bapak kamu, tukang jual topi ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Karena kau telah mentopi-topikan hatiku…"

Eh? Apa itu mentopi-topikan hatiku?

"Euuum, Chanyeol sendok ini untuk apa ya?"

"Untuk makan."

"Bukan! Ini untuk menyendok hatiku ke hatimu…"

'Eh? Kok _my_ Baekhyun jadi kayak Sehun yang gak bisa ngegombal sih?' batin Chanyeol.

"Euuum, kamu mau gak aku ajak ke Prancis?"

"Mau, mau…"

"Nanti kita foto bareng di deket menara Eiffel yukk! Kan _so sweet_."

Penonton: ?

Juri:

Toooooootttt…

Bunyi suara bel, pertanda habisnya waktu merayu…

"Baekhyun, aku gak ngerti sama rayuanmu, yang pertama bagus. Kenapa yang sekarang gak sebagus yang pertama?" tanya Yoseob.

"Euum, aku jadi gugup kalau lama-lama liat Park Chanyeolku." Alasan gak mutu.

"Bagaimana sih kau ini! Kau tidak bisa buat Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam hatimu. Kalau begitu sih, lebih baik Chanyeol sama aku aja deh. Chanyeol mau kan nanti kita _dinner_? Aku akan memesan tempat yang romantis."

"Tidaaak! Enak aja! Chanyeol, jangan mau, nanti kamu bisa dimutilasi(?). Kamu gak mau kan dimutilasi? Iya kan Chan—"

"Baiklah, kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya… HunHan. Beri semangat dan tepuk tangan untuk mereka…" Kyuhyun terpaksa memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol. Sebenernya Kyuhyun udah kesel sama juri dan peserta. Si juri, lagian ngapain juga ngerebutin Chanyeol lah, Tao lah. Aiiissh! Plis deh…

"Sehun, di sini hanya tersisa kotak rahasia nomor 1. Dan kata kuncinya adalah 'Bantal', bendanya adalah 'Sekop' dan latar tempatnya adalah 'Kuburan'. Anda siap merayu?"

"_Ne_, si-siap," ucap Sehun gugup. Kurang yakin juga sih sama gombalan yang ini. takutnya gagal kayak yang pertama. Mana latar tempatnya kuburan lagi. Aissh, gak elit deh. Baekhyun kebagian Prancis, Kris kebagian Padang pasir. Tapi Sehun? Kasian banget dirimu. Sabar aja…

"Euuum, _hyung_ tahu kan pasangan bantal itu guling?"

"Iya, benar."

"Tahu gak, tanpa guling, bantal kesepian."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Dan tanpamu aku juga kesepian."

Hening seketika.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton membuat meriah kembali…

"_Hyung_, liat sekop gak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat menyerok-nyerok(?) hatiku ke hatimu…"

'Sehun, bisa gak sih ngegombal?' batin Luhan yang dari tadi dapetnya gombalan gak mutu. 'Andai saja aku yang digombali Kris…'

"Aku mau nanya sama _hyung_? Kau tahu kuburan kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku beri tahu _hyung_ ya, kalau ke kuburan jangan malam jumat, iihhh, soalnya banyak kejadian-kejadian yang ganjil."

'Sehun kau bisa menggombal gak sih?' ucap Luhan dalam hati. Ingin rasanya Luhan nonjok muka Sehun.

Jangan! Bisa-bisa Sehun tersakiti. Kejam sekali dirimu Luhan.

Toooooooooottt.

"Sehun, kau bisa merayu tidak sih? Kenapa rayuanmu itu gak mutu banget?" ucap Dongwoon. Ia akan mencontohkan gombalan maut untuk Luhan.

"Tahu gak apa bedanya kamu sama matahari?"

"Eumm, gak tahu, emangnya apa?"

"Kalau matahari menyinari bumi kalau kamu menyinari hatikuuu…" Dongwoon sukses buat Luhan _blush_.

"Aiisssh, kau mencoba merebut hati _hyung_ku ya?" protes Sehun... "Dasar juri genit!"

.

"Baiklah pemirsa. Kita akan beralih ke bagian tiga! Dibagian ini, adalah bagian rebutan. Sudah siap semuanya?"

"YUP!" ucap para Perayu Cinta.

"Kata kuncinya adalah… 'Jarum dan Benang'!"

Teeeeeetttt.

Kris memencet belnya duluan.

"Ya, Kris kau yang pertama…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tao kau tahu kan? Apa bedanya jarum dan benang dengan kamu?"

"Engga, emangnya apa Kris-_gege_?"

"Kalau jarum dan benang akan merajut kain, kalau kamu merajut hatiku…"

.

"Kata kunci selanjutnya adalah… Kaca…"

Tooooootttt…

Baekhyun memencet belnya duluan.

"Tahu gak sih Chanyeol, kaca pecah akan hancur, hatiku juga jika pecah akan hancur. Jadi kamu jangan tinggalin aku yaaah? Jangan mau di ajak kencan sama juri-juri itu."

Penonton: ?

Juri:

.

"Baiklah pemirsa, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka! Untuk kata kunci yang ketiga adalah… 'Batu'."

Teeeeeeeeettt.

Kris, Perayu Cinta yang duluan memencet bel. Ia memulai aksinya…

"Tao, apa itu batu?"

"Batu itu benda mati."

"Tapi batu akan hidup karena ciuman(?) mautmu."

Sepertinya kau gagal, Kris. Untuk yang ini kau gagal.

.

"Oke, kita akan mendengar bagaimana pendapat juri."

"Sebenarnya mereka bagus-bagus, tapi ada salah satu kekurangannya juga," ucap Doojoon.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kan _dinner_ dengan ku?" tanya Yoseob, sambil mengeluarkan jurus imutnya. Bukannya memberi komentar, malah berlaku imut di depan Chanyeol. Hati-hati! Bisa aja nanti Chanyeol jatuh cinta sama Yoseob.

"YAAK! Apa-apaan kau juri genit? Pliss deh, jangan ambil Chanyeol!"

Yoseob cuma bisa pasang tampang yang watados, karena sudah membuat Baekhyun marah besar.

Tiba saatnya pengumuman pemenang.

"Yang akan menjadi Raja Gombal, episode kali ini adalah …"

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

"Kris!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Kris pun dihadiahi mahkota Raja, sebagai tanda ia memanglah sang Raja Gombal…

Xxx

"Kris-_gege_ hebat deh bisa menang."

"Iya dong siapa gulu. Kris gitu loh!"

Xxx

"Kamu gak bisa gombal ya? Huh! Dasar!" kesal Luhan.

"Hehe, jangan marah dong _hyung_."

"Huh! Coba aja kalau aku digombali Kris."

Xxx

"Huh, aku bête sama juri-juri itu," ucap Baekhyun.

_Careless, Careless_

_Shoot anonymous, anonymous_

_Heartless, Mindless_

_No one, who care about me?_

_Handphone_ Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ya, itu pertanda masuknya pesan.

To: Chanyeol-EXO

From: Yoseob

**Besok kita **_**dinner**_** yukk, mau gak? #puppy eyes**

To: Yoseob-B2ST

From: Chanyeol

**Tapi jangan sampe ketahuan sama Baekhyun.**

To: Chanyeol-EXO

From: Yoseob

**Siiip ^^b**

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dari _Umma_, katanya, jangan lupa makan."

"Oh."

**!END?**

.

.

Huwaaaa fic apa ini?

Garing?

Ya memang…

Geje?

Banget…

Endingnya gaje bgt. Saya juga gak ngerti sama endingnya yang tiba-tiba gitu.#Hiks T.T

Tapi, meskipun gaje, masih adakah yang berkenan untuk review?


End file.
